Naruto: Saiyan Origins
by Fanfictionking1
Summary: What instead of the Kyuubi being a fox it was a Nine-tailed Golden Oozaru. What will the the Shinobi world do with the arrival of the very first Saiyan. Rated M out of being paranoid
1. Beginings

Hello readers I,m your host Fanfiction king1 and today i will be doing a new type of DBZ crossover. As far as I know this is the first kind of Naruto/DBZ crossover that I know of. If there are any that you know of, please leave the name of the site, author, and title. and I'll check it out and see what i can learn from it. Well lets begin shall we. It was a dark night for Konohagakure. On the outskirts of the village you see a super-macro sized Golden ape with Nine-tails. The beast was beating it,s chest and howling. with what emotion no-one could tell. In front of the beast were many brave Shinobi. From veteran Genin to ANBU it didn't they cared about were 2 there loved-ones and keeping Konohagakure from falling. All had the Will of Fire in there eyes. Yes with them Konoha would not fall. But sadly even the mighty Will of Fire was not enough to defeat the beast. When all seemed lost the protectors saw something that brought thier Will of fire back with a vengeance. They saw a Yellow Flash. And that was all they saw before they saw another flash of light that blinded them all. When their sight returned the beast was gone and there leader Minato Namikaze AKA the Shiroi no Senku (I think that's right if not correct me.) was dead. There was a tense ominous silence before a sudden shrill crying echoed throughout the ghost-like battlefield. One Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA Kami No Shinobi approached the the source and found anew born baby with a spiral tattoo-like marking on it,s stomach. A baby he knew all too well. Hiruzen shed a tear for the sacrificed life of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.  
So guys what do you think. Love it? Hate it? Have suggestions or corrections just leave them in your review I'll see you next chapter.  
AN: Oh and before I forget my updates will be sporadic to say the least. I will try to update 2-4 a month but no promises.


	2. new foe

13 years later... in an unknown training ground we find a young boy panting lightly with sweat drenched skin and clothing. The boy looks to be 11 with blond hair and red tipped bangs framing his face. He is tall being 5' 9", his face has a bit of baby fat, he had spiky golden hair complete with a lithe body that hid his strength. He surrounded by smoking trenches and craters. The smoke-stained his clothes and his brownish black monkey tail. The tail was wrapped around his pants like a belt. The boy stood to his full height and yawned, revealing long and sharp canine teeth. Before him was a clone of himself with blood running down its forehead to his chin and dripping off. The clone fell to its knees and coughed up some blood. T-too str-strong." Was all it said before dispersing. Naruto looked around and stretched until he heard a satisfying 'pop'. He then looked at the Small puddle of blood left behind from the clone and thought 'My powers are increasing.' Before jumping away. Had he stayed longer he would have noticed a shadow covered figure in the shade. "It will only be a matter of time before we meet face to face again, after all its been thirteen years ... Naruto Uzumaki." The figure whispered before disappearing into the shadows.  
THE NEXT DAY  
Naruto was entering the academy and went to his class and entered the class. The classroom was large and full of clan children. There was Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka,Kiba Inuzuka, and the last Clan Heir Sasuke Uchiha. Then there was Sakura Haruno the only civilian child with the potential to pass and finally was himself; Naruto Uzumaki 'The only clanless child.' Naruto thought to himself bitterly before stopping himself from going to far into said thoughts. 'I've got to stop thinking about what I don't have and focus what I do have. So what if I don't have parents? There are other kids besides me without parents. I'll just become so strong that I won't need anyone to protect me. If I get that strong people will have no choice but respect and acknowledge me! If he could see his eyes they would have been a gray *1 tone for a split second.

The children in the room were all talking loudly about various things. Like who was the strongest student in the class. Some where boasting that they were the strongest (Kiba.) While the more humble (Sakura and Ino) were claiming Sasuke as the strongest, and yet the strongest was seen as the weakest because he was disliked. This was the scene one Iruka Umino walked into. Iruka was looking at his clipboard not paying attention to the class. "Alright class lets ge-." When he sat down and finally saw the chaos his right eye twitched. As the students continued to talk his twitch got worse and bigger until he snapped. **"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN** **ALREADY!" **Iruka yelled. Immediately the whole class was in they're respected seats except for Naruto who was on the floor in a fetal position holding his bleeding ears*2. "Naruto!" Many of the students and Iruka exclaimed. When he rushed to to help his charge three things happened. 1 Naruto,s hair stood up. 2 Naruto stood up and gave Iruka a grin with his bottom teeth showing*3 and 3 Naruto ran away towards the window and jumped through And Iruka swore he saw Naruto,s belt unfurl on its own.

(with Naruto)

After running as far away as he could he found himself in a training field. He looked at the nearest punching post and unleashed his anger upon it remembering how pathetic he looked at the academy on the floor in a fetal position no less! He let his fury drive him as he punched harder and harder until he felt his knuckles bleed and begin to break. "Damn it all! Damn this hearing!" Sometimes your more of burden then a curse!" He continued to punch til he heard the air split as a kunai and barley dodged the thrown knife. The unknown thrower jumped down from the trees and into the light. "What do you think of your hearing now ... Naruto Uzumaki?" With that the unknown assailant lunged forward.

*1 You're probably wondering why I said gray instead of teal. Well I combined red and teal and got a gray looking color.

*2 Come on any person with high hearing would be sensitive to loud noises. Take Piccolo for example.  
*3 this is known as the fear grin. It means submission and fear. Naruto was acting out of primate instinct.  
Well bye and good luck y'all.


	3. Disapointing news

p style="text-align: left;"Sorry guys I'm going to have to say all my stories are going to be put up for adoption. Yes I know most of you wanted more and I want nothing more than to provide, but I can't. I'm far too lazy and uncaring to do so. So these you go. You can take my stories and make them your own. You don't even have to ask./p 


End file.
